TIGIT has been identified as a co-inhibitory receptor that limits the response of T cells to cancer and chronic infection. See Grogan et al., J. Immunol., 2014, 192: (1 Supplement) 203.15, incorporated by reference in its entirety. Blockade of TIGIT has been shown to contribute to the enhancement CD8+ T cell effector function, and improvement of viral clearance and tumor rejection. See id.
Thus, there is a need for therapeutics that can antagonize TIGIT. Provided herein are ABPs that fulfill this need.